Not Brian
by laffertyluver23
Summary: Brian has been gone 8 months and Justin has found someone else. QAF/Death Sentence. SLASH! Justin/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own any character in here.

A/N: Maybe I'm crazy but Billy reminds me Brian, kind of. A little bit?

I traced the tribal tattoo that trailed over his back like I tended to do every morning. _He _would have never gotten a tattoo, probably thought it would have messed with his perfection. But Billy had them all over and I had grown quite fond of them, and him too.

When I first brought Billy to the diner, the group had thought I'd finally lost it. Deb just gave me that look that said "aw Sunshine", Michael looked pissed, like Brian was sitting in the room and I was pulling an Ethan all over again, and Ted seemed to be afraid of Billy. Emmett was the only one who looked remotely happy for me. I think he was just excited over Billy, the man is gorgeous when he isn't all frowned up.

"Everyone, this is Billy, Billy,- Debbie, Emmett, Ted, and Michael," I pointed everyone out as I introduced them.

"Hey." Billy said with a nod of his close cropped head. I had made him grow it out some. Brian had been bald his last days and I didn't need that memory in my head more than it would be.

Everyone responded with a polite "hello" except for Michael who excused himself to leave. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics but followed him. I knew his reaction would not be a good one, with me came Brian and the presence of Billy just made the fact that Brian had passed even more real.

"Michael! Wait up!"

Michael slowed down but didn't turn around. "He's only been gone eight months," Michael whispered.

"Eight months, two weeks, and three days, I know Michael, trust me." Michael turned around.

"Then why is that guy in there?"

I sighed. "Brian wouldn't want me back in the loft crying and eating saturated fats all day. Brian would want me happy, living, _fucking,"_ I smirked at the last bit because it was a direct quote.

"I just, I guess I just…." Michael broke off as the tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I miss him too." I replied softly as I wrapped my arms around Michael. When Brian got the news that the cancer had come back, Michael had taken it the hardest. I knew I was losing him and surprisingly I could handle that. Michael- his whole world fell apart. "Let's go inside."

"No, I have to go to work." Michael gave me a kiss goodbye and left. I walked back inside to the diner to find Emmett practically in Billy's lap and Deb stuffing food in his mouth.

"Feel free to bite when they get too close," I said to Billy.

"Yes, please do," responded Emmett.

"Sunshine, I was asking your friend here what he did for a living. I know your spending habits, and I thought I'd see if he's prepared to support them." Deb turned her attention back to Billy. "Now what kind of "distributing" do you do exactly sweetheart?"

Billy started to blush, obviously clueless as to what to say. "God Deb, back off. Work is so boring, why don't we talk about something more interesting like all these tattoos you have." Emmett interjected as he traced the tattoo on Billy's neck.

"I have more on my back and stomach," Billy then got up and lifted his thermal to expose the tattoos covering his muscled back and chiseled chest.

"Sweet Mary and Joseph," Emmett whispered. Several guys started to stand up and migrate towards Billy.

"Sweetie you can't do that in a diner full of queers unless you're prepared to fuck or be fucked," Deb said to Billy who had quickly put his shirt back down once he noticed the newly unwanted attention.

"So, how did you and Justin meet?" asked Ted.

"I had just moved Pittsburg, my last job had become too much and I needed a change of pace. I was driving back to my apartment one night when I saw Sunshine on the side of the rode, huffing and throwing a tantrum because his car had broken down. I stopped and offered him some help, and at first he refused and said AAA would be coming. Despite his protest I stayed behind to wait with him until AAA came. After an hour of no AAA I fixed his car through his shouts of "leave me the hell alone!".

The group laughed at Billy's depiction of a mad Justin.

"Once he saw his car was running he calmed down and offered to get me some coffee."

"Only artist and fags pay four dollars for a cup of coffee," Justin laughed as he recited the words Billy had said to him that night.

"Well lucky you, I'm both," the two men said in unison, then laughed at the story they had grown fond of telling.

"That was so beautiful." Emmett said, dabbing at false tears.

"And there's my cue to leave," Ted grabbed his briefcase and gave Deb a quick kiss on the check. "Nice to meet you Billy."

"I guess I should go to, I have a wedding rehearsal that's not going to plan itself." Emmett left kisses for everyone, especially Billy.

"Sunshine why don't you go in the back and say hey to everyone, they'd probably like to see you." Justin wanted to remind Deb he'd been at the diner just two weeks ago, but took the hint and walked to the back.

Deb turned to Billy. "I'm about to get the "If I fuck him over you'll castrate me speech" am I right?"

"Something like that. When you walked in here, I'm not going to lie, I thought to myself 'what the hell is Sunshine doing?'. No offense, you're hot, but you're old. And I know you're into shady business, that "distribution" bullshit doesn't fool me. I can tell you've had a rough life that you're trying to escape and demons that my Sunshine should not be the one to help you get rid of. You seem friendly enough but there's a nasty temper in there that I'm guessing Justin hasn't witnessed yet?"

"You're good."

"No, I'm a mother and a waitress, and between the two I've come across all kinds of pain and trouble, and sweetie you have a lot of both. Now I don't doubt you have feelings for Justin, but it's been eight months since Brian, and seeing as I know Sunshine, he's focusing on you're problems as an escape from his own, but once he's done grieving, he'll be done with you too." Deb had taken hold of Billy's hands as a way to ease the blow of her words.

Billy smiled. "I can see truth in your words, but I can truly say I don't give a fuck."

It was then I knew this thing with Billy might just last. He was just enough of Brian to make me attracted to him, but enough of himself to keep me from crying every time I saw him. I loved Billy's roughness. He was pretty honest about his past life as a drug lord and that he still dabbled in it from time to time when the opportunity was too good to pass up. I loved how even in the first few weeks of our relationship when I had told him about Brian, he didn't treat me like I was about to break at any second or try to take my mind off of it like the rest of them. Billy told me gently but firmly, "life is a bitch that is constantly pms-ing. I can't be another Brian for you, but I can be a damn good Billy that will treat you like you deserve, which is better than I can say for any of my past relationships."

You'd think with his childhood and father he'd be cold and emotionless, but unlike Brian, he didn't let the shit get to him. The angst and daddy issues went with his twenties. There'd be days when Billy would say some smartass comment and I'd remember Brian, but that was happening less and less. After only four months together I moved out of the loft and into Billy's place. That had been hard but much needed. It's been a full year since we've been together and each day it's gotten better. Billy was no Brian and that was exactly what I needed.

"Why did you stop?" Billy's voice was groggy with sleep. I looked down at my hand that had stopped gliding across his back.

"Maybe because I'm sick of catering to you." Billy rolled onto his back and pulled me to his chest.

"I guess I could cater to you some mornings, though I have that duty every night, and most afternoons," Billy trailed, one arm tightening around my waist, the other hand moving lazily up and down my side.

"Bastard." I said with mock anger.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Billy rolled us over, spooning perfectly behind me, his nose nuzzled in my hair, and arms wrapped protectively around my body- cuddling. Yeah, he was definitely not Brian.


End file.
